Apple Turnovers
by TailoredForOQ
Summary: A bunch of really cute heart warming ficlets of the everyday life of R & R and kids. Summary is weak, but I promise that you're gonna love what you read. Installments happy about every week. Leave prompts that you would love to read in the reviews.
1. Apple Turnovers

***Hey guys – This is my very first fic. I clearly don't own anything related to OUAT, if that were the case I wouldn't be writing fics.**

 ***I wanna give huge shoutout to the twitter account** ** _Imagine_OQ_** **(I think this was a fic that someone on the account requested not sure). As well as a huge shoutout to my beta** ** _Outlawqueensmores_**

 ***Being that this is my first fic I would really appreciate if you maybe didn't comment super rude things, gotta get my confidence up** **J**

 ***Everyone loves a little DimplesQueen & Fluff, so here ya go. Here goes nothing.**

Apple Turnovers

It was 3:15 in the afternoon and while for Regina, being the Mayor was a full time job, she figured she would finish the remainder of her paperwork at home and start her semi-weekend early. Henry was with Emma this weekend and Roland was at home with Regina, which was always a treat bonding with Roland. With the paper work completed she went upstairs, showered, put some comfortable clothes on.

On her way to the kitchen she stopped to see what Roland was doing and she wasn't at all surprised when she saw the adorable 4 year old snuggled in his blanket watching his favorite cartoon.

When she finally arrived to the kitchen Regina noticed a bushel of apples sitting on the counter. She had picked them about four days prior but due to her busy schedule that revolved around Henry, Roland, and Robin and herself things so minor often slipped her mind. As Regina sifted and sorted through the apples she thought to herself why not make some of her famous apple turnovers – the boys loved them and Robin was especially fond of them, and after all the hard work he's been doing lately why not give him something nice to come home too, something edible.

After few minutes into getting all the ingredients gathered, the knives out, and the pots and pans picked, all the clinking and clanking pots and pans got the attention of the young boy in the other room.

Roland had grown so very fond of "His Gina" probably quicker than his father had. He enjoyed watching her do the simplest things, and with Henry growing Regina loved that he was as fond of her as he was. All the things she used to do with Henry that he was to old to do and somewhat took for granted Regina was able to do with Roland, and Roland would think of her and look at her the same way Henry would, like everything she did was so amazing.

Once Regina had everything ready to peel the apples she heard little footsteps, and there he stood wearing his blanket like a cape (something Regina taught him how to do, just as she did with Henry). He inched his way over to the island and he carried his little steep stool right over next to Regina and observed her peeling the apples, he was like her shadow.

"Hey Ro, are you hungry or thirsty?" She smiled at the young boy examining his hair; those curly locks were so adorable.

"No" he said not taking his eyes off of what Regina was doing. "I wanna help you Gina". Her heart instantly melted. "Papa says good boys always help".

She picked Roland up and set him on the counter so he could have a better view of how she was cutting the apples and he was fascinated. "Your papa was absolutely right," she said shaking her head imagining Robin saying that verbatim. That man practiced what he preached because if anyone in the town needed help Robin would be the first one there with bells on, but how could she ever complain about that.

As Regina sliced and diced the apples she got to the last one and just as she moved it onto the cutting board a little voice said "Could I cut that last one Gina?" What choice did she have she thought. She picked the young boy up off the counter and onto his step stool; he wrapped his small hand around the handle of the over-sized knife and she wrapped her hand around his and put the other hand on the apple to secure it. "I did it Gina," as he boasted with a smile of accomplishment. With every slice his smile grew bigger and bigger, he was so very proud of his nicely sliced apple he couldn't believe it. When all the apples were sliced Roland was the "best helper she had ever had," according to his Gina, and he did the honors of putting all the apples into the mixing bowl while her pan was getting hot. Shortly after Regina added her cinnamon, sugar, a pinch or two of salt and butter and gave them a quick toss to show Roland and he tossed them around until "everyone apple was coated," just as Gina said. As Regina's pan heated she put the apples in the pan and sautéed them to the point they caramelized and were still a bit crunchy which took a few minutes, but she figured she'd talk to Roland until further noticed.

"Thank you for helping me Roland, I don't know if I could have done any of this without you, and were still not done" as she pretended to sound absolutely exhausted, which really wasn't that far off.

"Papa said good boys always help!" as he mumbled through the mouthful off apples he managed to set aside for himself, his cheeks looked like a squirrel carrying acorns in his mouth. All she could do was smile.

Regina knew deep down she had always had a bold maternal side, even with Snow, though she wasn't fond at all of the young princess she still was caring and loving and it very often times sincere. Regina Mills loved children- no if, ands, or buts.

"Papa will be really happy when he gets home Gina," he giggled and those dimples appeared clear as day.

"Is that so?" she question as she raised her eyebrow pushing around the apples in the pan, and all she got a was nod from the adorable young boy.

When the apples were done she looked in the fridge for crescent rolls, because she knew with a 4 year old it could get messy if in fact she had to make dough from scratch and luckily she had some crescent rolls. She pulled out her baking sheet, greased the sheet, opened up the tin and out came of the pastry. She gave Roland four to unravel and she herself unraveled two. Roland sat on the counter and put a spoonful of apples onto each pastry or what looked to be enough and Regina folded them in a triangular shape – Roland was absolutely taken by how she folded the pastries. He had seen her use magic but she tried to refrain from using magic around him, a rule that both Regina and Robin agreed on, but by the look on his face the stuff she could do without magic was just as entertaining.

Once the pastries were folded the oven was ready to be used, Regina took the tray and slid it into the oven and now all there was left to do was clean up. Regina cleaned everything that was used in a timely fashion, she'd done it so many times I was down to a science, and Roland insisted that he had to help with the clean up as well so with that being said Roland was in charge of cleaning the island countertop, and he made it shine – another trait he must have learned from his very detailed father, how to keep things neat and clean.

"Thank you my little knight for helping me clean", she said giving him a kiss on the forehead. He wrapped his little arms around her leg and displayed no signs of wanting to let go, but eventually he did when Gina said she would go watch TV with him.

Twenty minutes flew by and the pastries were golden brown as they came out of the oven. Regina took them off of the pan and onto the cooling rack. Roland had exited the kitchen the moment that they were done cleaning, but as soon as he got a whiff of what was happening in the kitchen he was right back in there.

"Gina I want one right now!" he whined, it was adorable but still whining.

"We have to wait baby, they are too hot and it'll burn your little hands and your mouth", he pouted for a good fifteen minutes. Just as she was getting ready to test the temperature she got the overwhelming aroma of forest, that could only mean one of one things – Robin was home. She heard the young boy sprint to the door and she heard the squeals and giggles as he jumped into his fathers' arms.

"Well hello there my boy!" he kissed his son on his forehead multiple times "Were you good for Gina today?" as he examined the boys facial expression as he set him down, Robin had realized that you can read a young child's face like a book.

"Course I was good for Gina! She said I was the most best helper she ever had! We made you something papa!" as he took his fathers hand and lugged him into the kitchen, Robin could hardly get his shoes off or a word in.

When he got in the kitchen he smiled at the beautiful brunette, "What is all this?"

"Just something I know you like, for all the hard work you've been doing lately." She smirked

"And how do you know I like these…apple turnovers?" he questioned the brunette, but looked over at his son who spilled the beans.

She let out small laugh, a laugh that he could never get enough of, and than stopped herself trying to maintain her serious face, "A little birdie told me you thief…but you have no obligation to eat them if you don't like them. I know a little knight who is dying to eat all six".

"Oh, but you do not know me your majesty, I am but a thief… with honor. If a beautiful lady prepares me food it would not be very honorable for me to turn down such an offer," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a soft kiss. "Thank you for these apple turnovers, they are my very favorite".

She smiled and Robin and than down at Roland, "For your information, I only did the things that required heat and sharp utensils. Roland did everything else, isn't that right Ro?"

"That's right papa, and I helped Gina clean up!" he bragged sounding oh so impressed with his work today, but Regina and Robin were very impressed with the young boys behavior. "Are they cold enough for me yet Gina?" he questioned waiting patient yet anxious.

"I believe that they are ready my little knight," she pulled them off the cooling rack and put them on a nicely decorated plate.

Regina plated the turnovers; one for Roland, Robin and herself and they all walked over to the dinner table to enjoy their apple-filled delight.

 ***If you liked this fic write a nice review, also if you have a twitter account follow the account Imagine_OQ and leave prompts that you would like to see happen between the ever famous #OutlawQueen #MillsHoodFamily. If you like this fic I'll write some more, if not I'll probably still go on** **J**

 ***Hey atleast you know how to make an apple turnover now ;)**


	2. An Extra Pair of Hands

***** **Hey guys hope all is well. I honestly cannot wait to see all the videos from the panels coming out. I'm sure all of you are in the same boat as me!**

 ***I'm not really sure why but something about "Apple Turnovers" really got me into the fall season (I know we are in summer!).**

 ***Just a reminder: if you are reading this that is awesome! I think that "Apple Turnovers" is going to be a place for one-shots and two-shot stories.**

 ***Don't forget to read and follow** **Apple Turnovers** **as well as** **The Places We Find Love .**

 ***93 more days until SEASON 5 (more OQ)**

 **-An Extra Pair of Hands-**

When Regina woke she glanced over at her husband who was sleeping like a bear in hibernation, snoring and all. She rolled over rubbing her eyes peeking over her alarm clock revealed the time as 5:15am.

 _Just great!_

It never fails, but this was different lately. She had been having vivid dreams, tenderness, irritability, fatigue and the nausea… let's not even start with that. Her patience was low so the irritability was understandable, but it had been going on for two weeks too long. Regina had never had this feeling before, she didn't like it – was she that run down?

She made her way, quietly, down to the kitchen for a glass of water and some crackers. She hadn't been able to keep very much down but she was keeping it down enough for Robin to not suspect she wasn't feeling good.

Being Mayor was a huge responsibility and it required just about everything she had – let's face it she ran a town full of morons. Not only that but the last year she was responsible for two more people; Robin and Roland. With that being said there was never a dull moment.

Though she was up early, it was a necessary action she had an appointment with Dr. Whale today around 7am to get to the bottom of this whole sickness. She got up and got dressed and started her morning. Most of the town was still sleeping at this time for the most part. Regina knew mostly everyone's schedules and she knew if she went early enough nobody would see her. She was a busy woman, too busy to be run down by some common cold.

When she got to her appointment and sat down with Dr. Whale, and it was all coming back to her as to why Dr. Whale was another one of the beloved citizens of the town that she absolutely could not stand. He asked her questions that of course she found inappropriate about her personal life but due to the reason she was here she gave an honest answer. He gave her an overall check-up and she was as healthy as a horse, but that solved nothing. So Dr. Whale was certain that a blood test would is what they were after.

Regina, who was not at all satisfied, was very unsure but at the same time she as well wanted answers. She gave her blood with no question, but a lot of sarcasm.

Dr. Whale retracted his syringe, applied pressure with a cotton swab, and put a piece of tape over it.

"Mayor Mills, your panel will be ready by 5pm. You will be receiving a call from us by the end of the day." He said with a smile, just the fact that he got to inflict the slightest bit of pain on her his day was made. Whose day wouldn't be made?

She drove home it was around 10:30a when she got home. She had texted Robin to get the boys up because today they were going to do some yard work. The fall season was amazing in Storybrooke, but for the Mills-Hood family it would have been even better if they didn't have trees in their yard because the leaves did exactly what they season said "fall".

When she walked in she could hear Robin trying to bride their boys to eat their breakfast which he had prepared- which was probably why they didn't want to eat it. Robin wasn't used to modern day appliances, he was getting there by all means, but Regina had to put more fires out than she could count on her hands. Rome wasn't built in a day.

She couldn't help but smile at her husband that was putting his best foot forward. He was more than happy that she was home.

"Thank god you home." He practically cried while giving his beautiful wife their long over due morning kiss. "Where did you have to go so early?" he was a bit curious.

"I…I was at the office." She finally got it out. "I know it's early and the weekend, but I left some papers that needed to be dealt with. It couldn't wait until Monday."

 _Great job, way to lie to your husband. A good lie yes, but you know better._

It was too easy.

"Well I'm glad you got what you needed, though I was saddened when I reached over and you weren't there." He was the most adorable man she had ever laid eyes on.

She looked over at the two boys who were practically forcing in the food that Robin had prepared for them. Regina couldn't help but laugh at the looks on their faces they were trying so hard Regina had told them they should at least try what he makes because he does try. To her surprise they actually did what she said. Who would have thought?

When they were done eating and the dishes were washed they all went into the garage Regina and the boys went to the find the rakes and Robin went to get the bags for the leaves.

There were so many leaves. All four of them looked at one another in disbelief. The three guys whined and Regina gave all them that looked. That look that meant "no more whining" and they all knew that was the one and only look they were going to get. Regina didn't mind the work; she figured the crisp fall air would do her good. Maybe that's all she needed.

They weren't even raking and bagging for two hours before their boys went on a hiatus, before Robin and Regina noticed their two boys were raking the leaves into huge piles only to jump in them when there were big enough and to their standard. Robin and Regina looked at their boys in suspicion, there was a motive behind these boys coming out here to "help" today and there it was – jumping into leaves.

Henry was being the best big brother right now he was showing his little brother how to make a safe but absolutely epic pile of leaves to jump into. Regina's heart melted. The transition for Henry was an absolute breeze. He loved that his mom was happy after all the trials and tribulations.

"Ro, before you jump you have to make sure there are no sticks in there." Henry picked out a few sticks to show his little brother what to look for and Roland was soaking it all in. He loved having a big brother. "We wouldn't want to lose and eye. Although you'd be the perfect pirate." The both laughed.

Roland held up a stick, "A stick like this one!?" It was a picture perfect stick that needed to be extracted from the pile.

"You're good at this Roland", Henry confessed, he loved being a big brother as much as Roland loved him as a big brother.

Robin and Regina couldn't ask for anything more or less.

Their relationship was perfect.

Their boys loved each other.

Their life was perfect.

Their family was perfect.

As the boys were playing, of course Robin the biggest child of them all, couldn't resist all the fun. Thank god for his playful timing because it was only a few seconds later before her third wave of nausea hit like a brick wall. She quickly and quietly went inside before she got the attention of her family, who were having more than a wonderful time NOT working. She made her way to the kitchen to sit and have a glass of water but of course before she knew it she was hunched over puking in the sink. It was never a long process, just long enough for her to throw up her previous meal, which today was coffee.

Well, wasn't that was pleasant!

She rinsed her mouth out with water and made her way up stairs to the bathroom to brush her teeth and just as she finished and sat down on the bed she felt a vibrating sensation. Her phone was ringing. It was her one and only infuriating doctor – Victor Whale. Her nerves were out of control, and she contemplated answering but she wanted the answers he had promised.

 _Oh god, what if I'm dying and have 2 weeks to live? It's unlikely, but what it?_

She picked up the phone with confidence.

 _Everything is fine Regina. You're going to be just fine._

"Yes." She answered in her normal Madam Mayor tone.

"It's always nice hearing your voice Regina", the sarcasm was way too evident. "But in better news your results are in and… –" he was cut of mid-speech.

"And what?" It was all too apparent that she'd been on the phone for less than thirty seconds and her patience was wearing way to thin.

"And if you let me finish, maybe I'll tell you what you will or won't want to hear?" He let out a chuckle, "After all, you did come to me. Did you not?" There was something so soothing about having Regina admit that she needed help from other people, getting her to say it was half the fun.

She paused and let out a sigh. "I came to you for help. So help, tell me what's wrong." A little bit of her died inside when she said that, but she did what needed to be done for the time being.

"Well…" he hesitated "You'll be happy to know that what you have is not your common cold or the flu, though the symptoms you described to me were spot on." He paused "You have a more than noticeable elevation in certain hormones…hormone elevations you don't see unless well, you know?" He didn't exactly know how to break the news even as a doctor.

Regina waited patiently looking puzzled. "Unless you're WHAT?"

He finally just came out with it.

For the first time in a long time she didn't know what to do. She stood on the line for a few seconds after, it was so silent that you could hear a pin drop on her end and Dr. Whale could probably hear it on his end. There was so much doubt, and fear, and just a whirlwind of emotions. Was it real or was it a lie?

"R...Regina, are you there?" He said hoping she was still alive and didn't die of shock.

She gathered her thoughts and composure like the Queen she was and answered, "Yes, I'm here Doctor. Thank you for the news." Her first instinct was to cry – tears of joy or tears of fear? It wasn't determined yet, but a good cry was exactly what she needed.

"Regina…I know your situation. I know your medical history. I know this wasn't a realistic possibility, but blood tests just like pixie dust do not lie." With that being said she hung up her phone.

She cried for a good five minutes, it would have been longer but she realized there were three people outside rolling in leaves undoubtedly achieving absolutely zilch. She gathered her melting pot of emotions and reapplied her make up, fixed her hair, and put her coat back on and out to the yard she went.

She arrived to her husband and two sons making "leaf angles" as Henry liked to call them, though it was Roland's bright idea. Last Christmas the boy made snow angles all over of the front yard and the back he was determined just like his father. If only him and the other two were determined to get the yard cleaned up. But one can only wish.

Regina walked over to her husband who ultimately did most of the yard while she was inside. She couldn't help but love him even more. "See, this is exactly why I decided to keep you around a little longer." She wrapped her arms around his waist. He was a charmer. She was very lucky.

"Ah, so you think you're the one that kept me around a little longer? Well to let you on a secret, I only stayed because you're cooking was good. So it worked out for the best I did the work around the house and you fed me. We're all winners here milady." He never in a millions years thought this would be a reality, but he was happy it was and he didn't have any plans to change it. He smiled and planted a kiss on his wife's lips.

Still Roland and Henry were doing nothing and that wasn't sitting well with Regina due to the fact that from this point on she probably shouldn't be doing this stuff either. "Boys, why don't you help your father bag these leaves and we can go inside and have some apple cider." Everyone was in favor of apple cider, anything that had to do with Apples in the Mills-Hood family was a no-brainer.

"Love why don't you go in and get the cider started?" He grabbed leaves and started shoving them into the large recycling bags. The boys were working out their own method. It didn't look as clean and precise as Robins but it was working for them.

Just as she started to walk into the house Robin shouted "I want you to go in and start the cider, this is no place for a lady. But I'd be lying if I said we couldn't use and extra pair of hands."

She froze dead in her tracks.

 _How…? Does he…? Was he...? Don't even worry Regina. It was probably a coincidence._

Forty-five minutes later the boys were finished bagging the leaves and the yard looked like something you would see in a landscaping magazine. When the boys came in they were a mess but at the same time the cider was ready and everyone was happy. They sat down at the table and Regina poured their cider and brought their mugs to them they all took a sip in unison and it was the best thing they'd ever tasted. If there were something to be made with apples as an ingredient Regina would kill it.

As the evening went on it was Robin's turn to get the boys ready for bed. It was quick and painless for the most part, little Roland was too tired to put up a fight tonight so whatever Robin said is what went. Meanwhile in the master bedroom, after Regina showered she was pacing back and forth, back and forth trying to figure out a way to tell Robin the news update with her medical situation.

 _Just relax._

 _Take a deep breathe._

 _He's your husband Regina; he's going to be happy! He has to be, right?_

 _Oh god, what if this is the wrong timing in life?_

 _But Miracles don't happen everyday._

Poor Robin entered the room completely exhausted he shuffled right on into the bathroom and started his shower. His showers were always short and the point shower or not he always had a lingering aroma of forest and pinecones. Regina would never admit until they were married that she loved his scent.

When he came out and in his pajama's he laid down on the bed right next to his beautiful wife. She was beautiful every minute of everyday. It was shocking.

She took a deep breathe and just decided that it was going to be now or never because this wasn't something that she could hide forever.

She lifted up her shit just to expose her stomach and she reached over and grabbed Robin's hand and placed it on her stomach with a small smile.

"Remember… earlier how you said we could use an extra pair of hands?" She voice was uncertain but confident.

He glanced over at her becoming more and more interested in what she had to say. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? He nodded his head trying to find the words but not even a simple "yes" would come out.

"Well, I went to see the Dr. Whale today and we can be expecting and extra pair of hands in roughly in eight months." She paused waiting for a reaction. Hoping it was going to be positive and he was going to be happy.

"You…you're pregnant!" he was so awake Regina thought he was going to get up and start doing somersaults on the bed. He kissed his wife with passion. "I can't believe in going to be a daddy again. You've managed to continue to make me the happiest man alive. I don't know how to do it over and over again?" He literally just didn't even know where to being. "And you're sure about this pregnancy…it's really happening despite the circumstances?"

She kissed her handsome husband goodnight.

"Well, my dear…" she began, "pixie dust doesn't lie, and neither do blood tests."

 ***There is something that us as fans are so in love with as OutlawQueen Fans. I think we as fans have some much hope and we all want them to find a happy place. I honestly think I enjoy writing about their happy place. IDK**

 ***I hope you all like it. The FEELS are real.**

 ***Happing shipping all you OutlawQueen fans- Only a few more months until season 5. Hang in there.**

 ***As always Follow/Fav/Review – when the reviews reach a certain amount and the views I post another story.**


	3. The First Step Is Always The Hardest

***Hey guys! A little less than 3 months before the Season 5 premier! Ughhh it's so close I can almost taste it. I hear they have released the scripts and the actors are ready!**

 ***Make sure you guys are following my first fic** **The Places We Find Love** **, it's about to get real. If you haven't read it now is probably the time because a bunch stuff is about to go down the hurt/angst is real.**

 ***Huge shoutout to** ** _SoulSinger111_** **and** ** _Imagine_OQ_** **.s**

 ***Hope you guys like this little fic,on twitter I saw someone post it on the account Imagine_OQ! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **-** **The First Step Is Always the Hardest** **-**

It was summer in Storybrooke, Maine, which meant the temperature was in the mid to high 80's all the time. So much had changed in the last year. Regina and Robin were married, their boys were infatuated with one another, and they had a new addition – baby Hope.

They had welcomed their bundle of joy to the world just over nine months ago. They were approaching their one-year anniversary as well. Yes, for anyone doing the math Robin and Regina didn't wait very long before Hope was in the works but they had had everything they ever wanted, and when Robin asked what more she could possibly want she responded with "A little girl", and a little girl she got.

There was so much going on in the summer and while the average people put work to the side for the summer Regina couldn't. Being mayor required just about everything she had though Mary Margaret often times split the work with Regina, because during Regina's brief strike last year she picked up a few skills that both of the women found helpful especially now. Mary Margaret knew what it was like being a new mom and she figured Regina needed this time to spend with her daughter. For Robin it was somewhat opposite, with this new baby Regina had him and his band of merry men working strenuous hours, but he always made time for his family. Though Regina had since retired as Evil Queen, she still had many enemies that would love to snatch up every essence of her happiness – her family, all of them.

Regina was a busy mom, super mom if you will. Due to the fact that Robin worked when he came home he spent a few hours with his wife and children before going to bed. Regina did just about it all – worked, ran the town, cooked, cleaned, ran the children back and forth, and all with a toddler. A pure amazement to everyone in town.

Baby Hope was a miracle. Hope Elizabeth Locksley. When Robin married Regina he was understanding to her medical history, and she had told him plenty of times the mistake that she had made as a young women and how she would never be able to conceive and for him that never mattered because they had two amazing boys. There was nothing on the face of the planet that could ever influence the way that Robin felt about Regina. Absolutely nothing. When Robin found of Regina was pregnant it was one of the best feeling he had ever felt and whenever he sees his daughter that feeling comes right back. She was perfect mixture of them both.

Hope was a mini Regina, which was something you couldn't deny. From Robin she acquired his dimples, his blue eyes, and his bravery. She was an adventure seekers, she was always getting into something and no matter what she made sure that she got her way. She had Robin, Roland, and Henry wrapped around her little finger, as did her mother. The newest venture on Hope's list was walking.

For the record Henry and Robin walked at eleven months, Roland at twelve months, Regina was up and moving at just past nine months. Hope was nine months and one week – she was advanced to say the least. She had been scaling every piece of furniture for the last few weeks and Robin and Regina knew if would only be a matter of time before she had the physical strength to walk by herself because in her brain she knew exactly what to do.

Hope had been scaling and falling all day long, but whenever her mother picked her up she threw a tantrum, so in turn Regina had no choice but to put her daughter down. What the princess wants the princess gets. Robin was spending his day off with Henry watching Roland play little league soccer. Roland loved when his big brother would come and watch him play. He was the runt of the team but he was never afraid to get dirty plus played with the most heart and integrity even when he scored for the opposite team. He was four, scoring for the opposite team never mattered but Robin and Regina were both overjoyed when their son scored – they were the parents that recorded everything. After the game Robin carted both of his sons home, and on the way he stopped and picked up a few pizzas. He knew his wife wouldn't want to cook.

Roland was just beat and Henry wasn't that up for much more excitement for the day either. They pulled into the driveway and got out and made their way into the house. Henry set the pizzas on the counter and gave him mom a kiss on the cheek and gave his baby sister who was sitting in her high chair a high-five while Robin undressed Roland in the garage. It never failed, whenever that kid played soccer or was outside he always came back filthy from head to toe, but he was so adorable each time. Roland ran inside right to Regina and she gave him a big hug and a kiss.

"How did you play my little knight?" she was really into Roland's soccer. He was good and no matter what he always played with a huge smile. He would often stop playing in the middle of games and just wave at her. He was an amazing little boy, so much more amazing than she could ever ask for.

"I SCOREEEEEED!" he yelled as he jumped up and down flexing his little arm muscles. "Papa, recorded it so you could see!"

She loved his newfound enthusiasm; he was definitely going to sleep well tonight. "I promise to be at the next one, so you have to score for me okay?"

He gave his mama a huge hug and kiss, "A 'course I'll score for you."

A voice came from the garage, "Hit the showers little knight, than come and eat some pizza." With that he was on his way up to the showers and it was just Robin and Regina and Hope.

Robin gave his wife a soft kiss on the lips and walked over to his daughter and picked her up and kissed her on the forehead, "So how were my girls today?"

"Well…" Regina began "I had a very nice day. Your daughter on the other hand has been…well, rather defiant."

Robin couldn't help but let out a laugh. "So you mean to tell me she's being stubborn?"

Regina nodded with her hands on her hips, already knowing what Robin was going to say next. She proactively rolled her eyes.

"I wonder where on earth she learned on that from? Oh I know, HER MOTHER." When he was right he was right. She couldn't deny that even if she wanted to. The Mills women were a tough pill to swallow.

Regina was cleaning up the Cheerios on Hopes high chair table top. "Your daughter wants to walk, she hasn't let me hold her all day long. I'm surprised she not trying to squirm out of your arms as we speak."

"Oh your Majesty, I recall me wanting to lend you a helping hand when back when and your response was 'Don't get in my way'." Everything Robin said was factual and he never forgot a thing.

Him and his wife walked into the living room and they sat down on the ground.

"You know maybe she's ready. Perhaps she didn't want to walk when her daddy wasn't home. She didn't want me to miss anything?" He made a fictitious yet seriously accurate hypothesis.

Regina rose an eyebrow to her husband. "Don't get ahead of yourself thief!" Hope was smart, she'd never admit it but perhaps her husband was actually right about this. "But since you came up with that we might as well test it to rule it out?" her tone was unsure, but their have been crazier things in both their lives happen.

Robin looked down into his daughters' ocean blue eyes and smiled, "Are you ready to walk for daddy?" His little bundle of joys clapped her hands together and giggled drooling uncontrollably. He wiped her lips and stood her up so she could get her feet underneath her and a nice steady position.

Regina sat about four feet away with her arms wide open and a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. She remembered doing this with Henry, she remembered every minor detail of Henry growing up. Time flies, these baby years go by within a blink of an eye. "Hey there my big girl, come to mommy" she held her arms out so her daughter would have something to hold on to.

The first five or six times were a fail, but not completely. Hope was getting the hang of it but she wasn't putting it together. By the tenth time she finally made it a full four steps into to her mothers arms before falling. Both Robin and Regina were ecstatic their daughter had just taken their first steps nothing could be more perfect in this moment, except for the fact they hadn't recorded it. THEY DIDN'T RECORD IT.

"How could we not have recorded it?" Regina wasn't happy. Robin could feel it in her words.

"Don't worry my love, she will do it again!" Perhaps that wasn't the right thing to say by the look on Regina's face at the moment.

Just as she was about to say something very unpleasant to Robin she heard her oldest sons voice, "Got it!" as he pressed the record button to stop the recording.

It instantly put a smile on her face. Her oldest son got his baby sisters first steps on tape. Henry was a hero daily. "You don't think I'd let my baby sister go without a recording of her walking, did you?"

Robin looked at Henry and in his eyes you could tell that Robin was thanking Henry as well as his lucky stars. He got up to shake Henrys hand.

"Thanks mate." Robin put his arm around Henry as they watched the recording of Hope walking. She was amazing. "I can't thank you enough."

"I know how mom gets, and I know you never would have lived that one down." They decided harmoniously.

Regina got up and walked over the boys and watched the recording with them, "Thank you Henry, you saved the day, and Robins life." They all laughed in unison because they all know what would have happened had nobody got the recording.

Their Hope was officially walking.

What a day.

* * *

 ***There is nothing better than OQ baby taking her first steps. Hope you all enjoyed. I'll have another one shot up this week. Love you all.**

 ***I don't know who requested this on twitter from Imagine_OQ but I wrote it and I hope you like it. Review/Fav/Follow :) I'll keep them coming.**


End file.
